Untitled
by VampirePrincess16
Summary: a young girl ends up at hogwarts. she is the main part of a prophecy. many dramatic events happen to her and her friends.


**Memo: This is a Harry Potter fan fiction there are only a few actual names from the books in this story. As you read this you will notice that the students are allowed to hang out in the other dorm rooms. So yeah that's about it have fun reading it.**

**I'm lying awake in my bed and I have two hours until I actually need to be up for school. If you're wondering what my name is it's Athar Valda, I unfortunately didn't sleep well last night. I was thinking about them together, them being my mom and my real dad. My mom is getting remarried to my step dad's best friend, well ex best friend ever since my mom's affair. I guess my dad didn't understand that a witch would love a wizard more than a muggle, I'm a pureblood but my step dad was a muggle. I go to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. It's quite fun but its test week; mid terms. I'm known as the freak at my school. My hair is dyed three different colors: black, pink, and white. **

**It's now 6:00am and time to get up. Athar gets out of bed, takes a shower, and does her makeup. Barely enough time to eat some breakfast. Athar gets down to the common room and her cat Crookshanks walks up with the letter for her.**

**Dear Miss Valda,**

** Here is you schedule for the rest of this year.**

**Professor McGonagall**

**Monday- Double Potions, Astronomy, Double Transfiguration, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures.**

**Tuesday- Double Astronomy, Potions, Free Period, Lunch, Double Herbology**

**Wednesday- No Classes**

**Thursday- Potions, Transfiguration, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Herbology**

**Friday- No Classes**

**"Time to go to class" says Ashley, Athar's best friend. "Athar?" "Earth to Athar" **

"**Sorry I was spacing" she says**

"**Well lets get to class we have Double Potions, time for Snapes 'hard' test." The girls giggle and walk off to class. They take there seats and Snape hands them a list of ingredients they must collect from around the school. It took almost the entire class to find the ingredients but lucky for Athar she doesn't have a midterm in Double Astronomy/Astronomy until tomorrow so she had time to do the actual potion and test it. She passes with an A+.**

**"Did you hear who's come to Hogwarts?" says Ashley "No who?" asks Athar "Well it's…" Ashley gets cut off by Professor McGonagall "Girls no talking" says the professor. So the girls decided to save their conversation for lunch. "So guess who's here" says Ashley again. "I don't know just tell me" Athar says impatiently. "Fine it's..." once again Ashley is interrupted by someone but this time it's their other friend Nicole. "Hello ladies" she says. "Oh hello Reeses" Athar says "Hey Nicole" says Ashley "OMG! Guess who's here?" she squeaks. "Who!" Athar whispers rather harshly. "Harry Potter" Ashley and Nicole say together. "OMG! No way!" "Are you serious" says a very shocked Athar. "Yes he just arrived and is getting his schedule" Nicole states.**

**"Wow this school is huge but I like it" he says. "A letter from the headmistress" says a 7th year prefect. "Thank you" Harry says. **

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Here is you schedule for the year.**

**Professor McGonagall**

**Monday-Double Potions, Astronomy, Potions, Double Transfiguration, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures**

**Tuesday- Double Astronomy, Potions, Free Period, Lunch, Double Herbology**

**Wednesday- No Classes**

**Thursday- Potions, Transfiguration, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Herbology**

**Friday- No Classes**

**Later that day. "He's in all of my classes" states Athar. "Are you sure?" asks Ashley. "Yes he was in my afternoon class and I asked him if I could see his schedule and he let me" "Our schedules match class for class" Athar manages to squeak out. "I wonder if McGonagall did this on purpose" she says a little bit calmer. **

**Just as Ashley was about to reply Crookshanks walked up with a letter for Athar from the headmistress. **

**Dear Miss Valda,**

**Please meet me in my office after dinner.**

**Professor McGonagall**

"**Oh boy, gotta go" says Athar**

"**Ok we'll see you later" "Bye hun" they say together"**

"**See ya later" she says as she walks out of their dorm room and to the main office. **

"**You wanted to see me" Athar says**

"**Ah, yes the new boy, Harry Potter, I would like it if you would show him around" the headmistress says.**

"**Yes professor, um ma'am did you know that Harry and I have the exact same schedules?" asks Athar "**

"**I was unaware, this is rather interesting" "I will call the ministry" **

"**So it may be what I think it is?"**

"**Yes it may just be" "That will be al"**

"**Yes ma'am" "Goodnight Professor"**

"**Goodnight Miss Valda"**

**Athar leaves McGonagall's office and heads back to the Slytherin common room.**

"**Asisto"**

"**Enter"**

"**Hey Athar, how are you" asks Michael**

"**I'm fine Michael I need sleep, goodnight" Athar says to him.**

**She realizes as she heads up to her dorm Harry is sitting in the big chair watching the fire. As she leaves the room Michael walks up to Harry.**

"**Hey Harry"**

"**Hey Michael"**

"**What's up?"**

"**Just thinking"**

"**About what exactly"**

"**What this school is going to be like and why I have all of my classes with Athar"**

"**I don't know the answer to that but Athar is awesome but we're just friends incase you though differently"**

"**Yeah she's cool but I don't even know her"**

"**Yeah so anyways how do you like class?"**

**They talked for about 5 more minutes before Harry heads back to Gryffindor tower. **

**Waking up Harry finds a letter next to his bed.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Please meet me in my office after breakfast.**

**Professor McGonagall**

**Harry proceeds to get up, shower, dress, and then heads down to breakfast.**

"**Hey sleepyhead"**

"**Hey Michael"**

"**Well I have to go see the headmistress for something" "See ya later" **

"**Bye Harry"**

**Harry gets up from the table and heads for the office. Athar realizes he's leaving and gets up to follow. **

"**Hey Harry"**

"**Hey its Athar right?"**

"**Yeah"   
"I like it, your name I mean its pretty"**

"**Thanks, so where are you headed?"**

"**To see the headmistress"**

"**Oh ok well I have to get to class, I'll see you later" "Bye Harry"**

"**Bye Athar"**

**Athar walks slowly to her first class wondering why McGonagall wants to see Harry, then she remembers their conversation from last night and she figures that's what it's about. Meanwhile in McGonagall's office Harry and her are discussing that exact issue.**

"**Ah hello Harry" "Please have a seat" the Professor gestures to a chair that appears out of thin air. Harry sits.**

"**Now Mr. Potter I'm sure you're wondering why I have called you here"**

"**Yes ma'am"**

"**Well it has been brought to my attention that you and Miss Valdar have the same exact schedule"**

"**Yeah I suppose we do"**

"**That's all you may leave"**

"**Yes ma'am" "Goodbye"**

"**Goodbye Mr. Potter"**

**As Harry leaves the office to head to Potions, he's missed his first class of the day. Athar ends up sitting next to Harry in this class too. She passes this test fast and ushers for Harry to follow her out of the classroom.**

"**So how do you like classes so far?"**

"**I think they're cool even though I've only been to two of them but I still like them" "So I went and saw the headmistress today and did you know that we have the exact same classes"**

"**Actually I was the one who brought it to her attention" "I think it's cool I just had a theory about it"**

"**Oh ok well I have to go get my books so I'll see you at lunch" "Bye Athar"**

"**Bye Harry"**

**Harry and Athar walk separate ways. Athar heads for the black lake and sits down to read her book. Harry on the other hand goes to find Michael so they can watch some 4th years play Quidditch.**

**Looking at her watch Athar realizes she's missed lunch and is about to be late for Double Herbology. She walks in and sits down just as the bell rings and starts the test for this class. Meanwhile Harry, who sits across the room from Athar, is thinking about her and what she might say if she knew his true feelings about her.**

**As Athar finishes her test a Prefect walks in with a letter from the headmistress.**

**Dear Miss Valda,**

**Please meet me in my office after you test is done. Urgent.**

**Professor McGonagall**

"**Professor I…"**

"**Go ahead Athar"**

**She gathers all of her books and heads for the headmistress's office, gives the password and heads up the spiral staircase to talk about the schedule issue.**

"**Professor?"**

"**Ah Athar please have a seat" She sits in the chair McGonagall conjures up. "So is it true?"**

"**Yes Miss Athar it is true he is the one"**

"**Doe he know?"**

"**No he doesn't and I would like to be the one to tell him, so if you could just keep it quiet I would appreciate it" **

"**Yes ma'am"**

"**You may leave"**

"**Thank you Professor"**

"**Bye Athar"**

"**Bye Professor"**

**Athar gets up and leaves and then heads to the Great Hall for dinner. I'm starving she thinks to herself I wish I hadn't missed lunch. Athar sits down for dinner and notices that Harry and Michael got up and left as soon as she got there. Oh well she thinks to herself they're best friends I don't expect them to stay and sit with me and my friends.**

"**So Harry what's up?" "You wanted to talk to me"**

"**Yeah do you think she likes me?"**

"**Who Athar?"  
"Yeah I mean I know we don't really know each other but I don't know I guess I like her"**

"**Well I'm not sure I mean yeah you've only known her for 1 week"**

"**I know that but there's just something different about her"**

"**Like what?"**

"**I can't explain it. Its like we're meant to be together"**

"**Soul mates?"**

"**Yeah that it's stupid never mind let's drop it and head back to dinner"**

"**Ok" **

**The boys head back towards the Great Hall and discuss going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. After dinner they all head back to the Slytherin common room to hang out. As it gets later everyone starts heading off to bed so Harry heads back to the Gryffindor common to read a book and then heads off to bed a little later. **

**Everyone decided that night to meet out front of Hogwarts and walk down to Hogsmeade together. Unfortunately Harry was a little late getting up and found at note saying that they left without him because he was still dead asleep when Michael tried to wake you up this morning. We'll be back for lunch it was from the gang. So Harry decided to go grab something to eat it was still rather early so he headed down to Hogsmeade hoping to run into the rest of the gang. They ended up seeing each other at Honey Dukes and they hung out the rest of the day, only going back to Hogwarts for lunch and then heading back to Hogsmeade for a game of Truth or Dare. **

"**Ok ok" laughs Athar after her dare of kissing Harry and the look on his face. "Harry Truth or Dare"**

**Now Harry being in a state of shock said this "Truth" **

**Athar, Ashley, and Reeses all looked at each other giggled and nodded at each other.**

"**Do you like anyone of us girls?"**

"**Yes" **

"**Who?" Now that Harry wasn't quite as shocked he answered smartly.**

"**Only one question at a time" he smirked.**

"**Darn" they mumbled**

**After a few more rounds they all decided to head back to Hogwarts for some dinner but the girls stayed behind to get some candy. Just as the girls got back to Hogwarts they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy who was being followed by of course you guessed it Crabbe and Goyle. **

"**Hey there hot stuff" Malfoy says to Athar**

"**Beat it Malfoy" "I'm not in the mood"**

"**Awe that breaks my heart" "You're never in the mood"**

"**Ah shove off Malfoy" says a voice from behind him**

"**Who said that?"**

"**I did" and out walks Viktor Krum**

**The girls whisper amongst themselves about the new arrival. They stop when they notice everyone staring at them.**

"**Why don't you shove off Krum?"**

"**Boys please not right now" says Reeses**

**The girls walk off and find Harry and Michael eating already**

"**You boys couldn't wait for us?"**

"**Sorry" they both say with a guilty look**

**The girls sit down and enjoy a nice quiet meal with everyone and then they all head up to their dorms for a well earned rest. When they arrive the girls walk up to their dorm and go right to bed. The boys just sit there and talk for awhile until Harry decides to get some rest. **

**The rest of the week was all testing so there wasn't much time to hang out. All they got to do was study and take tests and study some more. At the end of the week the girls took a well earned trip to Hogsmeade to gorge themselves with a shopping spree for clothes for the winter time and dresses for the upcoming Christmas Ball. **

**The boys played Quidditch every chance they got so they could practice for tryouts which were that next week. During the end of one game a Prefect came with a letter for Harry. They finished the game off and Harry read his letter.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Come to my office as soon as possible.**

**Professor McGonagall**

"**I gotta go I'll see you later Michael"**

"**Mmmk see you later Harry"**

**Harry walked to the headmistress's office.**

"**You wanted to see me Professor?"**

"**Ah yes Harry please have a seat" Harry sits in a very comfy chair the headmistress conjures up. "Now then I assume that you're wondering why I asked you here today"**

"**Yes Professor"**

"**Well it has been brought to my attention by not only a student but the ministry as well that you and Miss Valda have all the same classes" "Now being that Miss Valda has a destiny to full fill you young Potter are her soul mate"**

**As Harry is walking back to his dorm room to think about what he had just been told the words echoed through his head _soul mate_ it sounded so weird to him. Yet he was the one who was hoping that it was true the whole time. I can't let anyone know that I've been told I have to act like myself. How do I do that he ponders to himself. Just as he had an answer Athar walks up to him.**

"**Hey Harry"**

"**Oh h-hey Athar" stutters Harry**

"**You alright"**

"**Yeah I'm fine"**

"**Ok, so what have you been up to?"**

"**Nothing just talking to the headmistress"**

"**About…?"**

"**Oh nothing she just wanted to talk to me"**

"**Oh ok" both of them walk their separate ways to their own dorms and go to sleep.**

**After the first couple of months of classes Harry finally got up the courage to tell Athar what he had talked to the headmistress about. (me: don't ask me how he kept it a secret that long he just did). After the last class of the week Harry and Athar went on a walk to the black lake.**

"**Hey Athar can I tell you something?" asks Harry**

"**Yeah" she says as her heart skips a beat**

"**You know how I had to go see the Professor about something a couple of months ago?"**

"**Yeah…?"**

"**Well the reason I was talking to her was because we have the same schedules and well it kind of I guess means that we're supposed to be soul mates"**

"**Really?" Athar says not really that shocked she new it was coming. "Well Harry I kind of knew this was coming because I brought it up to her" "I was kind of hoping it was that since I really like you" **

"**I like you too" stutters Harry "Will you umm…"**

"**Yes I will" Athar says slipping her hand into his. By this time they were sitting underneath the oak tree so Athar puts her head on Harry's shoulder. They sit like that for awhile and then head back up to the castle for some dinner. They walk into the Great Hall hand in hand lucky for them it was practically empty since everyone else usually eats later in the night. **

**After dinner they both head back to the Slytherin common room getting odd looks on the way there but when they get there they get the exact reaction they were expecting. Both Ashley and Nicole jump up and shriek and giggle unable to say anything. Michael just gives an approving nod and looks strangely at the girls as they pull Athar off to their dorm to talk. **

**It's now December and the annual Christmas Ball is coming up. The girls all head down to Hogsmeade to buy their dresses. They go to several muggle shops before stopping at Mariposa. (Me: yeah they went to the muggle world to buy dresses get over it.) Nicole found a very cute white dress. (Me: this is Nicole's' dress .) After awhile Ashley found a very pretty red dress. (Me: this is my friend Ashley in her red dress which is the one the character has ... oops it's really big.) Now it took Athar a little longer to find one but she ended up finding a really cute black dress. (Me: here it is I like this one.) They all headed back to Hogwarts to plan what they were going to do with their hair and makeup. While the girls are doing this the boys went out and got their tuxes. (Me: they look like this instead of a bowtie they have actual black ties.) With only a few days until the ball the whole school is chatting about what they're wearing and who they're going with. Harry and Athar are going together but Nicole and Ashley don't know who they're going with so the girls decide to find themselves some dates.**

**The night of the ball and the girls are getting ready. (Me: mwauhahah you don't get to know who they are going with until they get to the dance te he.) As the girls finish getting ready an owl flies through the window dropping a box in Nicole's lap. She opens the box and pulls out a beautiful necklace that she puts on. After that the girls head down to the common room where Harry and Michael are waiting. Harry takes Athar arm and Michael takes Ashley's; Nicole just walks along beside them as the head down to the dance. When they arrive Nicole leaves them to find her date who is none other than Draco Malfoy. (Me: yes someone had to go to the dance with him but you will learn why she is there with him in a minute) Nicole reluctantly takes Draco's hand and he leads her to the dance floor. **

**As the night wears on and everyone starts to leave Athar spots Nicole and her date. Gasping Athar runs over to her and pulls her away from him. Nicole pulls away from her and returns to his side. She looks at her confused but Nicole just looks at her with a very sad look in her eyes and follows Draco out of the Great Hall.**

"**Can I leave now?" she asks him**

"**No you can't I'm not done with you Nicole" Malfoy replies**

"**Please you've made her curious enough as to why I'm here with you" she sneers at him**

"**You don't want to be doing that my dear remember our bargain" "I won't tell anyone about the abortion if you ignore your friends and be my sex slave" (Me: ooo odd turn of events)**

"**Whatever Draco" she scoffs**

"**Now darling come on let's go find a more private area" Draco says as he pulls her away to The Room of Requirements. He paces in front of the door three times revealing a dark room with a bed that has black sheets all over it. He shoves her in the room and puts a spell on the door so no one can enter the room. **

**Meanwhile back at the dance. Athar is telling everyone who Nicole's date was.**

"**She was here with Malfoy" "Something's going on I know it"**

"**Well of course no one in their right mind would go with him" "At least the people we know wouldn't"**

"**I know this but… I just can't help thinking that there's more behind this then her going with him willingly" says Athar. They continue to talk until they all decide that it's time for bed and then they all head to their dorms.**

**In the bedroom Draco and Nicole are lying on the bed. Nicole is crying because she has been raped again for the 3rd time in a matter of hours. It's killing her inside but she knows she can't do anything about it unless she wants the entire school knowing that she was pregnant. She knows she has to make up her mind about this; she knows she doesnt want the school to know but she also knows that if this continues she might die from it.  
**


End file.
